Burai
Background and creation Burai or simply just, is an Archon made up by Stefan Walls based on various god characters like for example Q from the Q continuum. As such he comes from the "Archon Assembly" as homage. Not to be taken as a "Mary Sue" type character. Powers His abilities are god-like in nature, ranging from: * Teleportation * Levitation * Shape-shifting * Intangibility He also has the ability to conjure up wrappings put of thin air to bind his foes til they are nothing but wrapped presents. In leather, linen or rubber. Its his choice to see the fear in a mortal's eyes. But comes with a cost. And some Archons as himself, some are given a job to "prevent and uphold" the fragile nature of the space time continuum. As his job ranges to "clean up" duty of random Mobians/Robians he can ensnare for his "lunch". Personality As all people with powers of omnipotent beings. Comes off as arrogant, prideful at what he does (or thinks) along with his foppish mannerisms, vain, puckish, and even childlike as his faults. He even states that he is "guilty" as its his greatest pleasure. He may have his flaws but moments that he is bound by the laws of the Assembly to abide by them. Such as being rendered to mortal status as much as 3 days, he will abide. It is demeaning, but serves as an example to all Archons. Artist Facts about Burai * Burai is again, based on various characters from other shows like Q from Star Trek TNG and borrowed from their traits. Others include Chaos the cat from Aladdin, the Doctors from Dr. Who or Gazoo from the Flinstones, Ixis Naugus, Dr. Finitivus, and Mammoth Mogul from the Sonic Archie comic series respectively and Trelane from Star Trek: TOS. * He is NOT a "Mary Sue" type of character. * His design was based on the doctors from the show and the eyes from Dr. Finitivus and Madaro from Kekkaishi anime. It just looked cool. The eyes are also defined when he is angry, shocked or crazy, the rings vary from one solid circle to the normal 3. * He is based on Anubis and wraps up people for sustenance but as stated, Archons can live for millions of eras or "until time decides to take a break. Which ever comes first". * Also based on the Cenobites from the movie Hellraiser. Just without a box and look dapper and no mutilation. * His sex as stated is set to male but there is no guarantee, as the creator wanted to make him androgynous, but doesn't mean Burai can't switch. He is a fetishist after all. * Him looking like a jackal is just another part of the mystery and not set in stone. He could be a colored black fox, a wolf, even a doberman. * In a twist of ironic sense, he is weak to Chaos Emeralds. As Superman is weak to kryptonite, its the red kryptonite as it has random effects. Hence the "homage" to a "red" chaos emerald will do it, its just all other emeralds can have a different effect on Archons * He was created and inspired from Chaoscroc and the Neo-Robia radio drama. That Burai would be an interesting character to fit in as the antics of the group could attract something deadly. Life finds a way.